Violent Heart
by reinwolf
Summary: You are kandell frank, you run away and life on the streets. You got thanks to.."A mental discord" much respect and use it to protect monsters who got in troubles. You thought the whole life it is killed or be killed thank to the mental discord until you meet the little ambresor of the monster and his frinds.(Sans/OC)
My name is Kendall Frank,19. I´m living alone in the westsewerage from a city.

You might think it´s a unbearable life but it´s the opposite. You see, my parents are more then "just busy" and my sister is a bitch who just thinking about how to get boys in the bed.

I run away and start making my live a bit more interresting. I´m all known in the "underground" better known as drug sellers until the whole fighting saction.

And i got also known as a monster supporter, or at least i´m still not a member of a monster hater group. Since two years the monsters are back at the surface, and you can´t say that the underground like ours are more then happy to know that. So you may think it´s make my live harder then it was befor. _**But i´m NOT WEAK**_ _._

Thanks to the whole situation and the idiots who tryed to "erase" me, i got more respect then befor. The only thing is...the most died.

It´s killed or be killed in such situations, or at least that was what aí thought until there was a incident with a kid. The ambressor from the monster to be more exactly.

I walked as always around the slums to see if there is any trouble before returning to my base in the sewerage. i heard a scream and walked over to a little side passage, to see two men threaten the little ambressor. i walked over, making sure that they notice me. Both turned around and the one who pressed the kid against the wall let they down in an instand.

"I hope you both knew who that is and that you have a minute to explain yourself." i said and reached in my pocket to take out my pistol and still my hand there. just in case.

"w-we, The kid came here and tryed to steal our supplies." The one said and walked towards a escape. The other one nod and seemed to get more scread every minute. I couldn´t kill them now, even thought the kid is the ambressor ther are a Child!

"You are sure lucky that the kid is still here. Run. NOW." And both run away. I walked over to the kid which of cours flinched. I waited patiently with a warmhearted smile. they looked up to me and i slowly raised my hand to ther chin."I´m not gonna hurt ya kid. But are you hurt?" I ask at first. They started sighing.

 _I don´t think so the just hit me really hard._

I nod and pick them up and let them stand up. i looked around to see if the monsters who are the most time in the near of them. No sighn.

"Where are the others who are the most time with you?"

 _Don´t know. The men just took me with them and i think they are all worried about me.._

I held them my hand out and they grabed it. i lead them through the streets to my base.

"I´m gonna patch you up and then help you with finding them, if they really took you with them then it´s better for now that you be with me until then ok?" I said and they nod happy.

 _Thank you! You are nice._

I shook my head as i open a door and walked with them down stairs. my base was simpel, A laptop in the middel on the wall, a couch and a t.v in the front. a kitchen and a bathroom. i sat them down and headed to the bath room. i took out the first aid kit and walked back to them. the hold a phone in there hands. maybe it broke thanks to the men?

"Is it broken?" I ask and sat down besied them they nod and it looks like tears came back. poor child."Lift you sweater, i´m gonna look at it after that ok?" I said as the liftet the sweater over there head. the kid got only a few cuts on the back. i carefully start to wipe away the blood and put a few compress on each cut. nothing had to be stitched and no scars will be there either. i warped around the compress a bandage and fixated it.

"There we go, you can but your sweater back on. And give me your phone. Hopefully i can fix it." I said and they gave me a smile and heanded it over. i walked over in the kitchen and they followed me. i sat down on the bar and took a few tools from the counter.

"If you´r hungry i got something to eat in the fridge, hopefully you don´t hate leftovers." I pointed at the fridge and the nod. I looked back at the phone. only one wire got cut. maybe those guys cut it as the kid tryed to defend themself, nothing what you can´t solder.

"i have to solder that. Could you go out of the kitchen? I don´t want you near the process." I said becaus i know what smock i´ll produce. They nod again and this time sighn something.

 _What is your name? My is frisk by the way._

"Kendall Frank. It´s a plesure to meet the ambressor of the monster." I ruffeld there hair and they run out with a giggle.

The solder took only a few moments. I called for frisk and they run exicted toward me. i handed them there phone and they jumped up and down.

"Say them that you are safe and ask where they are, i´m gonna escort you there then without a break." They nod and checked there messeges. The holded the phone to me and let me read.

 **We are in the hotel near the main plazar.**

"Ok. That´s only a few moments away from here. BUT" I turnd around to face the door.

"Do me a favor and don´t tell someone where i live and where you can find me. I don´t like it if someone start visiting." i said and they seemed to understand why i ask.

 _I promise. If someone ask I don´t know._

They sighned with a smile.

"Good kid. Then let´s go. and i´ll be in the shadow. And make sure that you get safe there." I said and the nod as we walked out of the door. after a few moments we were at the plazar and i saw a few monster infront of the hotel. We stood out of sight and frisk turned around to face me.

 _Thank you. I hope i see you again sometime. And i don´t say anything about you._

I ruffeld there hair and smiled at them. "Me too. Now go." I said and they run towards the monster. The mosters run towards frisk and i think i saw a goat monster crying as they huged frisk. Maybe that was the queen, i turned around and run away to make sure nobody notice me. I walked back into my base and lied down on to the couch. pulling the first aid kit aside i took a blanket and coverd my self up and lied down to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a gun shoot and screaming. I stood up and walked out the door after making sure nobody saw me. I walked over to the place and took out my pistol.

There were a monster and three men. They got the same tatoo like the one who threated frisk yesterday. wonderfull. I stoped in the shadow,the monster were a Goat like monster. i think it was the one who huged frisk last night. The three men took out crowbars and lunged out. i fierd a shoot to the ground to get there attantion. the three looked at me instand and backed off. The goat like monster run away and i looked after it. As they were out of sight i walked towards the three. one of them run towards me and i pointet at him with my pistiol. "One more stap and you gonna walke straight to hell." I said as calm as i could. He walked back to the other and they looked scread. i knew i cracked a sadistic smile.

"So~ you guys really like to hurt people who are weaker huh?" i started and looked around. nobody was in sight and i pointed my pistol at the guy in the middel."Well~." i shoot. The bullet straight through his head. He was dead in an instand."You better show never here up again, or you gonna follow him all way to hell." i let the others run away and run away my self. I didn´t got blood on my cloths but i shouldn´t get more problems. i run back to my base through a few more ways to make sure nobody followed me. The goat monster could be a problem. i hope frisk hold our promis. i closed the door and looked it. for the next week i should propeply only at night out.

i walked over to the kitchen and took out a pizza. i sat down on the couch and turned on the T.v. And as i expectit the death of the guy is in the news now.

 _Today a corps of a men was found on the Lapis plazar. for the crime there are no witness and the only problem is that the two who reported the corps, were unabel to speak a full sentenc._

Ups~ i think the guys don´t even remember me. well~ there fault.

 _The men got killed with an bullet through the head and it was imposseble to locat the bullet._

wait what? I didn´t remove the bullet. What the heck?And in that short time...

 _If you have any hints on the cluprint please report them instand._

Ok i think i´m don´t have to hide.

 _The money for any hints and the award for the cluprint are now at 500$ thank you for your help._

I´m out.

* * *

Time skip: 3 days

* * *

I stood up at noon. My phone rang and i pick it up.

"Keny~ We gonna make a "trip" on the store near the roseside coner. Help out?" That was Marc, he helped me with getting "supplies". A good partner in crime.

"Always. Which time?"

"At night, As always." he anserd.

"on it, see you guys later." i said and got ready.

i walked towards the roseside corner where Marc were waiting for me.

"Heya~ so who´s in the party this time? only we both?" I ask curious.

"yeah, we both only." He said and handed me a Kitti mask. he put on a Wolfe mask and we both walked strait in the shop. We took out a bag and throw can, bags and ingredients inside. The owner of the shop stood there ,shooked. we both ran out as fast as we could and run straight to his basement. he opend the door and locked it.

"That was easy. I hope the owner don´t remember much." He said and emptyed the bag on the tabel.  
"50/50?"  
"Yeah, take that what you want." He said and handd you a other bag.

"Let´s burn the bag." and i took out a lighter. He put the bag on the ground and i lit it up.

The bag burn away, and i took the other bag and got my things together. i put the mask down and he took it with his wolf mask in the shelf.

"See you next time patner in crime." i simply said and jumped through a window and run back to my base. it was quit. no people around, thank god. i unlock the door to my base and locked it behind me again. i walked towards the kitchen and but down the bag. what caught my eye was a bloody staind bullet with a letter underneath it.

 _thx for helping my friend. i think this belongs to you_

Dammit. Ok calm down. they HELP you. SO~ just live like no body were ever been here.

i put the bags and cans in the shelfs and took out a bag of chips. i walked to the couch and flew literly on it. welp~ i´m tierd. At least that was what i thought.

I heard someone scream and music as lound as it could playing. Looks like one of the Drug sellers and his gang is on the street. not my buseness but HELL. i want to sleep.


End file.
